Love Line inside Criminal Minds
by Sharpee
Summary: This is a story about Derek and Penelope and their journey to finding love. It involves spanking of adults, swearing and a possible sex scene in further chapters so if you dont like it dont read it! Enjoy!


Writers Note:

I do not own any of the characters in my story. The wonderful creators of Criminal Minds do! This is a story idea I just can't seem to shake, so I decided to write it for all of you Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia lovers out there! I am aware that the timeline/characters don't match up with the timeline of the series, and I am okay with that! I hope you are as well. Please ignore any spelling, grammatical or any other errors I may make. This story contains love, spanking, babies, swearing and possibly a sex scene, thus is it rated M! Please feel free to leave comments or questions but don't be haters. I have given lots of warning as to what is to come! PS: Last names are used when the team is at work. First names are used when they aren't working.

Chapter One:

Derek held the door for Penelope as they walked into his apartment, chatting away about the movie they had just seen. It was about a serial killer who killed families of four and got away with it.

"I knew who the unsub was from the very beginning! How did the detectives not figure out that the one thing all of the families had in common was the same gardener." Derek stated confidently. He looked at Penelope who had suddenly developed frown lines across her face. "What's wrong Baby Girl?"

Penelope took a deep breath, "It seriously makes me so angry that I want to write a very strongly worded letter to the writers and director of the movie describing in full detail how awful the movie was!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, slow down. What are you talking about? It was just a stupid movie!"

"Yeah, a stupid movie that makes you and me and the rest of the team look like a bunch of jackasses that are walking upside down, backwards!" She screamed, pausing to take a breath, "not to mention all of the evidence the so called police officers and detectives missed or messed up! This is why so many people don't respect us! They see us portrayed in movies and on TV and think that we are the same as Detective Asshole!"

"Pen, you better drop this attitude, and you better drop it now. There is no need to wake up my whole apartment building, or a need keep bashing the movie. Yeah it wasn't the greatest, but it's over and we don't need to see it again." He said very calmly, leading her over to the couch. He sat her down and walked into his kitchen grabbing her a glass of water. He could tell that she was ticked off, and he needed to find out why. "Now why don't you tell me what's really bothering you sweet cheeks?"

"Don't you 'Sweet Cheeks' me Derek Morgan! I don't want to be flirty right now. And stop telling me what to do! If I want to scream I will!"

"Penelope, if you don't drop this attitude right now, I will follow through with my previous threats."

"Previous threa...OH! You think you're going to spank me hey? Well just you try it Mr. Hotshot. I am not going to be treated like a child. I am a grown woman and I am voicing my opinion in any way that I want!"

"I warned you." Derek grabbed Penelope's wrist and in one swift motion he had her over his knee. She was very embarrassed to be in such a vulnerable position in front of Derek, and she knew very well that she was going to be spanked. Derek wasn't the type of guy to say he was going to do something and then not follow through. She started to panic and began kicking her legs, insisting that he let her go.

"I will let you go Baby Girl. AFTER I spank you. This little attitude of yours has got to go and obviously I can't talk to you right now because you are being irrational."

"I'M BEING IRRATIONAL? YOU ARE THE ONE WHO IS ABOUT TO SPANK A GROWN WOMAN, NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I AM NOT A CHILD DEREK, NOW LET ME UP!" she screamed while struggling to get out of his grasp. *S_mack, Smack, Smack*_

"You aren't a child hey? *_Smack* _You are throwing a tantrum like a _*Smack*_ child _*Smack*_ right _*Smack*_ now _*Smack, Smack*_ and last time _*Smack*_ I checked, children, _*Smack_* who throw tantrums, _*Smack* _get spanked" _*Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack*. _

With that final smack, he gently laid his left hand on Penelope's back and began to rub her bottom with his right. He felt bad that he had inflicted pain on his Baby Girl, but he knew it had to be done. Her attitude had gotten progressively worse over the past few weeks and he didn't see an end in sight. She laid on his lap sobbing before she threw herself into his arms. Penelope knew that she had deserved to be spanked, but she didn't think he would actually do it. No one had ever cared enough to take the time to discipline her. Yes her parents cared about her, but whenever she had gotten into trouble as a child it was a quick lecture, maybe a light smack on her behind and that was it. It's not that she enjoyed being spanked, but when she realized Derek cared about her so much gave her a warm feeling.

They sat there for a long time on Derek's couch. He held her in his arms until her sobbing became quiet tears pouring down her face and when she had calmed down, he turned her face to look at him. Gently he wiped the last few tears off her face and gave her a soft smile.

Penelope looked down at the hands that were cradling hers. "Th..th..thank you D...D...Derek." she said between hiccups and a few more tears. Derek looked at her surprised. Had she just thanked him for punishing her? She saw the confusion that crossed his face and took a deep breath. "Yes, I did just say thank you." She explained. "It just that, no one has ever done that for me. Ever."

"Spanked you?" Derek asked. "I'm sorry. I thought everyone had been spanked before; hell I was all the time growing up. I'm sorry if I made you, well uh, sexually uncomfortable." He blushed. "It was meant to be strictly a punishment, nothing else. I promise Baby Girl."

"No, no. That's not what I mean. I appreciate that you realized I was spinning out of control and took the time to bring me back, so thank you. And I'm sorry for being so rude and irrational. Work has just been getting to me and I guess I bottled it up so much I took it out on you. I'm really sorry."

"Baby Girl, you know I would do anything for you. And you know that I'm here to talk to whenever you need someone. I mean it. If you need anyone to yell or scream at I am always here. Just tell me first so I don't spank you again," he laughed lightly. He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes, "Penelope, I love you."

Derek and Penelope had said 'I love you' to each other multiple times, but this time was different. There was a strong sense of truth and sincerity that had never been in his voice before. Penelope looked up at Derek at the same time he looked down at her. Their eyes met and as they inhaled one another's scent, they knew that they were madly in love with each other.

"I love you, Derek Morgan."

I will post more chapters after I get some feedback! I don't want to post more if no one is going to read it =)


End file.
